The Rare Update Incident
Note : This pasta is fake.That's all XD 'Note 2 : ' This is not an impersonation of another story(if there is any).Sorry but it's just a coincidence if I copied your fanfiction. I usually start my day with eating,brushing my teeth,taking a bath,then sitting in front of my computer.After it opened,I opened Minecraft.It's the only game in my PC and I am still a noob at it.I have been playing for 3 months but I don't still know how to make certain things.The only things I build are mansions,small villages and some traps. Eventually,I was greeted by the usual menu of the game.But the 'Minecraft' name was red and the quote says "BUILD A TRAP FOR VICTIMS!1!1!"I was kind of confused.Maybe the 'victims' were the zombies/skeletons.Plus,Notch wouldn't use '1' for some exclamation points.Must be an April Fools prank.Ohh I was so wrong. I decided to make a world named "Silly Village" and put on creative mode with cheats.I spawned in a flat area.I love to build in flat spaces with nothing on it,because it's kinda peaceful.What's weird is that I appeared in the air,making me lose a few hearts.I didn't mind though.I started building some shacks with planks and built the barn afterwards.I spawned a few cows and some chickens.My PC lagged for a second,but,nevermind.Suddenly,the cow turned red. I knew nothing's right.But I feel too lazy to look what the problem is,so I shrugged it off and started building. I was half in building the school but my server crashed but instead of "Server Disconnected",it said "Here goes 999!".I got a little nervous,so I checked the forums and asked a few people if they experienced the same.Sadly,noone did. I logged in to my Google account and went to YouTube to play some Avril Lavigne songs and Momoland.I always listen to these songs while playing Minecraft. I continued to Minecraft and went to my world.I got a bit sweaty when 2 of my worlds were named "999's place" and "Fragments of Satan".My eyes widened in fear.I decided to visit 999's place and spawned near an extremely high gold tower.I looked up and a zombie fell off,making me lose 2 and hakf hearts due to head injury.But for me,head injury doesn't exist in Minecraft.And since there were no ladders or stairs,I used my flying cheats and attempted to reach the top.It took me approximately a couple of minutes to reach the topmost part.A man with a blood red hoodie holding a knife was facing his back at me.I started to chat... Me : Heya!! 999 : Hi. Me : Let's build together. That's the dumbest thing I have ever said to him.I am just acting kind to him in case he kills me when I turn rudely against him. 999 : I want to build a statue. Me : What statue? 999 : Statue of Satan Me : R U kidding? 999 : No Me : I hate devil worshippers alot. 999 : I'll let you praise Satan. :) Me : If you can force me ;) He used the knife he is holding at and stabbed me,making me loss 1 heart per stab.I flew away and he chased me.He walks in thin air,which made me sprint.I ran and ran and ran until he was out of my sight.I didn't try to come back though.I landed safely on the ground.Surprisingly,the floor beneath me turned to lava even I wasn't touching it.I was burning,losing all my hearts.While I drowned and before I died,I faced up and saw the guy.I eventually died after a second. I didn't have a second thought.I exited the world and surprisingly,it was deleted. I decided to visit "Fragments of Satan".I spawned inside a nether world.I saw multilated bodies,skeletons and skulls lying and hanging everywhere.There was hyper-realistic blood dripping on some dead bodies. I saw a row of torches lined up,leading to somewhere.Curiosity got me,so I decided to follow. I ended up in a dead end.But I hear some groans.I knew where the sound comes from.I removed the nether blocks with my diamond sword.It only took a few blocks and seconds before I knew what is going on. There was a red,horny figure with a long tail and tongue,feasting on Herobrine.I came near and didn't bother touching it.I just looked at Herobrine and he said in the chat... Herobrine : Help me. Satan : Shut the f*ck up. Me : ._. Satan : Do you want to be like him? Me : I wouldn't wish for. Satan : Good. Herobrine : I need your help,please. I can't stand looking at this.I spawned multiple ghasts that spewed off fireballs at Satan.It didn't seem to harm him.He even killed all of it. Satan : An attempt of my murder is not succeeded by anyone. Me : I'll make sure you die. Satan : You're so funny.Well then,let's battle! I spawned several spiders which bit him,making him lose half hearts per bite,when I realized he had 6,666 health.So I spawned more spiders,zombies and Iron Golems,although it's kind of a hassle when building him,because Satan kills all the spawned monsters with a single punch. I spawned EVEN MORE iron golems,spiders,zombies and skeletons.Until I stumbled with this idea,snowman.He can possibly slow down this huge demon and do more damage,since all of the other monsters do 20 damage only. I can see Satan's health bar.I saw the power bar below him,which made me a bit nervous.I saw it went full,then he unleased a powerful wave that knocked away all the monsters and burned them to their death.I was thinking if I should spawn more,or run away,since is health bar is already 5,586.I didn't have a second thought and continued spawning more and more monsters and iron golems.After I finished the snowman,I spawned zombie pigs and endermen.The snowman was useful,since it slowed down Satan and has a power bar. I watched the snowman's power bar go full,then he unleashed a turret of snowballs,each dealing 50 damage.I was able to count all balls(10).It dealt a whopping 500 damage.He then continued throwing snowballs slowly,which deal 25 per projectile. Satan's power bar is full,once again,and killed 5 of my snowmans,only leaving 3.I spawned more monsters and made more iron golems.4,011 health."Noice"~I mumbled to myself.I spawned more and more and more and more skeletons and spiders.I didn't realize that cave spiders would even make the process even faster.3 of my snowmans have their power bars filled,and quickly shot snowballs.1500 damage.3,824 health. I then decided to join the fight.I don't have a power bar,however.I kept on slashing the beast.He was focused on the monsters I spawned.After killing all the monsters I spawned,he faced at me and started walking.I know I can't beat him and he's too powerful.I just spawned more spiders and endermen. Satan : HAHAHA!Nice one! Me : (-_-) Satan had a hard time killing the endermen,because they teleport,like what they are supposed to do.2000 health"Hehe,you will go back to where you were born"~I whispered.I spawned cave spiders,made Iron Golems and snowmen.After 7 minutes,I was able to kill Satan. My computer shut down on itself.I didn't attempt to open it again.I decided to eat lunch and sleep. -The EndCategory:Entities Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:Pure-Made Pastas Category:Dramapasta